L Lawliet
Skills L’s biggest skill is his high level of intelligence and quick thinking skills. It is easy for him to outwit most people, but this also makes him quite rude at times and he has very little social skills, meaning he doesn’t have any friends. Lying comes easily to him, L feels no remorse for telling someone a blatant lie. He can read people quite well, making it easy for him to get them to slip up and reveal something that lets him pin a crime on them. Once L sets his mind to solving a case, he doesn't give up until someone gets locked away. Besides his mental strength L is quite athletic for all that he spends most of his time sitting around and eating sweets. He beat Light during their tennis match (while in England he was the champion of the England Junior Cup) and is skilled at martial arts, able to hold his own in a fight against Light. However, being a normal human, L can get sick, he can get stabbed or shot. He breathes and bleeds like every other person, and he can die like them too. Personality Because of L’s high standing in the world and the dangerous nature of his job, L is secretive, never giving out his real name or revealing his face to the world. He either speaks through his assistant Watari or by a computer chat where he uses a capital letter L in the “Old English MT” typeface. However, if he thinks disclosing personal information such as weaknesses will help him solve a case L has no problem with doing it. He has even gone so far as to risk his own life, among other bold and questionable actions, in an effort to close a case and/or get what he wants. Though he is quite intelligent he is also very childish, stating once that he “hates to lose”. He always has to have the last word in an argument and often makes comments that are sarcastic or hurtful without giving them a second thought. Needless to say he does not have any friends because of that, and the fact that he is almost always working on a case. He can be polite of course, but it depends on his mood at the time and if he thinks it will benefit him. L lies often and easily as it is one of the many tactics he uses to outwit his suspects; others include misinformation and his knowledge of human nature. L has some odd little quirks, perhaps the most obvious being the way he prefers to crouch on the balls of his feet instead of sitting normally (because if he does his deductive skills will instantly drop 40% and that wouldn’t be good at all). Either that or the fact that he only eats sweets because his brain burns off so many calories that they are all he can eat; of course it helps that he loves them too. When bored he often stacks things, plays with his food, or bites his fingernails, sometimes doing more than one at once. Instead of simply picking things up, L holds them carefully between his thumb and forefinger, a precaution against leaving fingerprints that might blow his cover. Appearance L is thin and tall, though it is difficult to tell because he usually crouches instead of sitting and stands in a slouched manner. His black hair is always messy, often hanging in front of his dark eyes which are rather owlish as he has a tendency to stare at people or simply off into space. He does not sleep often, resulting in a permanent shadow under his eyes. While L wears simple clothing (never being seen in anything other than a long-sleeved white shirt and jeans) he refuses to wear shoes or socks unless he is going outside, and sometimes not even then. No one knows why he doesn’t wear them, he simply does not like to. His plain and lazy appearance makes it difficult to see that he’s actually an uber-smart detective, which also makes it perfect camouflage for him. Relationships L knows people? Now there's a shock! Just kidding, they'll be up soon! History L grew up in an orphanage called Wammy’s House until a man named Watari (who ran the orphanage) realized how intelligent he was and got L started on his path to becoming a detective. As the years passed L became well known, eventually becoming the greatest detective in the world ( though technically he was the greatest three detectives in the world since they were actually also L, not that anyone ever knew). When he heard about the Kira case, the mysterious murders of inmates that had appeared on the news, L naturally decided to take it on. He had a death row inmate pretend to be him on national television, and when the inmate died after calling Kira evil L knew that Kira was real and a serious threat. He also knew the region where Kira lived because he had only made the broadcast in that area. Furthermore, upon studying the times that the murders took place, L began to suspect that Kira was a student, since they only occurred after school was over and on the weekends. Despite not having any real evidence to prove this, L’s main suspect becomes Light Yagami, the son of the chief of police. He joins the academy that Light attends in order to keep a closer eye on him and goes so far as to admit that he is L in the hopes of getting some sort of response from Light that would prove he was Kira. When this does not work L convinces Light to help him work on the case and eventually handcuffs them together in order to keep a 24 hour surveillance upon him. Unfortunately Light really is Kira, and even more unfortunately, he manages to trick a Shinigami named Rem into writing L’s name in her Death Note, killing him. However, in some form of sheer dumb luck (but don’t tell L that, he’d be sad) just before the heart attack killed him L was pulled into Pandora, weak and in pain but still, miraculously, alive. Pandora History